Shishio's Lady
by Puppybaddog
Summary: Yumi falls ill, Shishio's a tad worried. Sorry this summary sucks, but if I say anymore it will ruin the story...hehehe, will contain a few lemons...This story does not follow up with the anime...complete
1. Chapter 1

Shishio's Lady/Puppybaddog 

Summary: Yumi falls ill, Shishio's a tad worried. Sorry this summary sucks, but if I say anymore it will ruin the story...hehehe, will contain a few lemons...This story does not follow up with the anime...

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue...

Chapter 1

Shishio lay above his love where they moved together as she moaned, desperately holding him close to her as the fire within was quickly building to their release. Shishio kissed her hard as she came, trying to swallow her cries. He followed her moments later, as he slid out and collapsed into the silk blankets, bringing her with him, his left arm behind his head while his right was caressing the pale flesh of her back.

Yumi's breathing began to slow as she laid her head on Shishio's chest listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart, and smiled as she felt her love's hand move from her back to her neck to her head and ran his fingers through her hair, then his hand cupped her chin and lifted her face to meet his.

Slowly opening her eyes, she felt his lips on hers, his tongue caressing her lower lip waiting for permission to enter, as she opened her mouth Shishio massaged her tongue with his, deepening the kiss. As Yumi moved to straddle his lap Shishio sat up and gently caressed her body. Starting with her neck down to her breasts, to her sides, where she giggled. Shishio leaned back lifting an eyebrow, then smiled as she mimicked his look and kissed her lovingly.

He heard her gasp as his hands went to her thighs and lifted her positioning her above him. Yumi moaned his name as she moved up and down, Shishio groaned grabbing her hips making her move faster making her scream. "Shishio...oh Kami...yes..." Shishio smiled and kissed her neck nipping at the pale flesh.

Shishio gave Yumi a possessive kiss as she climaxed yet again, he followed afterwards shuddering at the sensation Yumi collapsed as Shishio lay back holding her to his chest.

Shishio listened to his love's breathing as it slowed and sleep took her, brushing the hair away from her face he kissed her lips lightly and shifted their position so that her back was to him, wrapping his arm around her waist, Shishio buried his face in her hair and inhaled her intoxicating scent, kissed her neck and let sleep take him.

The next morning Yumi found herself alone in their room she frowned a little then tilted her head to the left, she smiled as she saw that her love had left her a single black rose next to her pillow. Gently lifting the rose to her nose she inhaled the sweet scent.

Slowly getting up she wrapped the silk sheet around her body and walked out to the balcony hiding behind the doors she could see soldiers training below in the courtyard, it had started to drizzle outside lifting her head Yumi closed her eyes to let the rain slowly stream down her face, and smiled. She quickly turned when she heard someone clear his or her throat. Immediately tightening her hold on the sheet to cover up her shoulders, Yumi turned to face the intruder.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry to disturb you miss Yumi, but Master Shishio told me that you wanted to go to the city this evening, is that right." A boy asked.

"Yes."

"Well then I am to escort you, I'll give you a few moments to get ready." Soujiro answered as he bowed and left the room closing the door behind him.

Yumi quickly got dressed, she loved the rain but not when she was going shopping. After taking one last look in the mirror Yumi turned and grabbed the nearby desk steadying herself as she felt dizzy and nauseous. "I should probably eat something before I go..." she reminded herself, spying a bowl of fruit on a nearby table Yumi grabbed a handful of grapes and popped them in her mouth. After a few moments she met the boy in the hall, Soujiro was always very polite and as always had a smile plastered on his face, yet no one would ever guess that he was deadly with a sword, her Shishio's number one apprentice.

Smiling he turned to her, "Are you ready miss Yumi?"

"Yes."

"Very well let's go the carriage is waiting for us."

In the carriage

"You seem a bit distracted today miss Yumi, are you all right?"

"What?...oh yes I'm fine, I'm just listening to the rain that's all." She lied she'd been feeling a bit odd lately, she would usually shrug it off and concentrated on some task she had to do, anyways right now was not the time for worrying about these petty little things.

Soujiro opened the door and stepped out of the carriage, looking around he took out an umbrella and helped Yumi out, escorting her to a kimono shop. Taking her time she carefully examined the collection of clothes before her, she had specifically ordered them from the woman who made them, smiling Yumi gave the money that they had agreed on along with a little extra, while the woman wrapped the clothes up, Yumi took a step outside while Soujiro called to the driver of the carriage to gather miss Yumi's purchases and place them on the carriage.

Deciding to treat herself since she hadn't eaten much at breakfast this morning, Yumi stopped at the sweet shop. Stepping inside inhaling the sweet scent Yumi immediately felt dizzy. "May I help you miss?" the shopkeeper asked then took a step forward holding out her arms. "Are you all right...Miss?"

Hearing the shopkeeper in distress Soujiro peeked inside, the millisecond he saw that Yumi would collapse on the floor he rushed in and caught her, "Miss Yumi...miss Yumi what's wrong are you all right?" He shook her as gently as he could. "Miss Yumi..."

"Wha?" Yumi blinked then looked around totally dazed. "What happened?"

"I believe you fainted miss." The shopkeeper answered, as she kneeled beside her.

"Fainted?" Yumi then thought for a moment "I remember getting dizzy..." Soujiro helped her up, still holding on to the boy while the room tried it's best to stop spinning Yumi took a deep breath closed her eyes and continued. "Perhaps we should return home Soujiro, I'm not feeling very well."

"Of course...this way miss Yumi." Soujiro led her out of the shop opening the umbrella to protect them from the rain; he opened the door of the carriage and followed Yumi inside after telling the driver to head back to Mount Hiei.

Taking her back to her room and making sure she was comfortable, Soujiro then made his way to the dojo where his sensei was training the troops.

"Bend your knees you fool, if you continue like that you'll find yourself losing your head." Shishio smirked then stood straight without looking behind him where a very silent Soujiro stood. "What is it Soujiro?"

"Master Shishio I must speak to you." Shishio sighed; he could never have a moment to himself.

"Sutoki...Take over." He ordered and followed Soujiro out of the room. "What is it?" Shishio asked a little annoyed.

"Well you see Master Shishio, I escorted miss Yumi to the village and after like forty minutes I'm afraid that she kinda...blacked out and..."

"What?"

"She said she felt dizzy. It was so sudden I almost didn't catch her when she fainted."

"Did you send for the doctor?"

"Yes sir he's probably in your room at this very moment..." Soujiro answered then looked at the scowl on his master's face "With Miss Kairie of course." Soujiro quickly added smiling awkwardly, Shishio frowned he didn't like men even if he was a doctor alone with Yumi, he trusted her completely, it was the men that he didn't trust.

"Have Kairie inform me of her condition the moment he leaves." Shishio told his apprentice.

"Of course sir." Soujiro bounded back towards his master's sleeping quarters and waited patiently until Kairie, Yumi's handmaiden and the doctor left the room.

After about a half hour Soujiro was happily cleaning his sword, when the door opened. "Hello doctor Tetsu, how is miss Yumi?"

"A few days rest and she'll be fine, she hadn't had much to eat all day and hasn't been sleeping well lately."

"Well that's good to hear. It would be a shame if she was sick." Soujiro smiled at the doctor.

"Um yes it would, good-bye Soujiro-san" The doctor nodded, leaving the boy alone in the hall.

Soujiro waved at the old doctor, and turned his head to Kairie who had just stepped out of the room quietly closing the door behind her.

"Hello miss Kairie..."

Kairie yelped. "Will you stop doing that, you scared the hell out of me."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Miss Kairie, Master Shishio would like you to inform him of Miss Yumi's condition as soon as possible...I believe he's with Hoji at the moment..."

Kairie immediately made her way to Shishio's office, hearing about a dozen men arguing Kairie knocked on the door, one of the soldiers opened it letting her inside the room, ignoring the men who protested that she had intruded on their conversation Kairie made her way to Shishio who was enjoying a glass of wine, kneeled beside him and whispered in his ear that Yumi would be all right that she only needed rest.

"My lord Shishio can't this wait until later we are in the middle of..."

"Hold your tongue Hoji..." Shishio glared at his subordinate. When Kairie finished whispering, Shishio nodded his thanks and as quietly as she had entered, Kairie left the room to tend to her lady.

About an hour after Kairie and the doctor had left, Yumi still lay in her futon starring at the ceiling, listening to the soothing sound of the rain as it hit the windows, slowly closing her eyes Yumi smiled as she stretched her arms above her head running her hands through her hair pillowing them under her head. She loved the rain it always made her remember of the day she and Shishio had spent a very good portion of time in the woods, a blanket was laid down and they had had a picnic, he frowned as it had started to rain, but Yumi smiled. Shishio watched in amusement as she lifted her head to catch a few drops in her mouth, she had never had the freedom to act so childish before he had met her, not caring that they were now soak and wet, Yumi laughed as she spun around.

Yumi then smiled as Shishio stood and walked up to her wrapping a strong arm around her waist and gazing at her chestnut brown eyes her cheeks were flushed from jumping around a few strands of auburn hair stuck to the side of her face. Tilting her head up Shishio kissed her sweetly. The kiss quickly deepened turning passionate, Yumi ran her hands within Shishio's robes caressing the bandages that covered the warm flesh underneath. Shishio pulled back her already loose kimono so that his attention was now focused mostly on her neck, shoulder and chest. Since they were in the privacy of the woods Shishio didn't particularly care how loud she'd moan he actually enjoyed the way she'd squirm and scream out his name. Gently picking her up in his arms both being showered by the warm gentle rain Shishio laid her down on the blanket and proceeded to make long passionate love to this woman that had stolen his heart.

Yumi smiled at the memory and closed her eyes, totally unaware of the lone figure watching her at the door.

Shishio silently made his way to the futon kneeling beside his love he gently caressed her cheek, and smiled as she leaned her head toward his hand, Yumi then rolled to her side and frowned as the heat from Shishio's hand left her cheek. Chuckling he kissed her forehead and whispered softly in her ear, Yumi settled down and fell asleep.

Covering her up with a blanket Shishio watched her for a few moments, then left to continue training his men.

That night while standing atop the canopy above his balcony, Shishio looked out at the forest below him deep in thought, listening to the sounds of the forest and feeling the gentle breeze Shishio felt at peace. Sensing movement in his and Yumi's room. Shishio leapt down landing on the balcony grasping the hilt of his sword with his left hand he swiftly removed it from his side and carefully laid it beside the now empty futon, where he slept as he did every night. "Yumi?" he called.

Coming out of the adjoining room Yumi who had just bathed was muttering to herself, "Yumi..." he tried again. Yumi yelped as she jumped back a few steps.

"Wha...Can you tell me why is it every time I turn around someone always appears before me?"

Shishio chuckled as he stood eyeing her carefully.

"What?" she smiled as she turned in a circle to look at what he was staring at. As she turned the fabric of her yukata swayed giving view of the creamy ivory skin of her legs to the crimson eyes of her love.

"Are you all right?" he asked,

"I don't know what is wrong with me, I've never been this tired before..." she yawned.

"Well considering what we've been doing for the last couple of nights I don't blame you for being tired." He chuckled as he stepped forward and ran his hand in her wet unbound hair.

Yumi grinned, "Does this mean no fun activity tonight." She whispered as she blew in his ear, making him shiver.

Leaning back Shishio cupped her chin tilting it up, and kissed her softly. "That it does Yumi, I don't want a repeat of what happened this morning."

Laying her head against his chest Yumi giggled as he led her to the futon, as she laid down on her back Shishio kissed and nuzzled her neck, while tickling her sides making her laugh. Holding her down possessively Yumi calmed as the sound of his heartbeat quietly lulled her to sleep.

Yumi sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, Shishio had refused to let her leave the safety of the fortress, for fear that she would collapse again, after the first few weeks Kairie was given the task to fuss over her lady, to make sure that she ate right and most importantly slept...the whole ordeal was driving Yumi crazy...although she did preocupy herself with a few simple chores and tasks not anything too tiring so as not to worry her Shishio, finally a little over a month had passed and both Shishio and Kairie let up a bit. Kairie was by her lady's side "Miss Yumi, why are you being so difficult?" Kairie whined.

"Kairie I can take care of myself, I am a grown woman and I just want a few moments alone..."

"Lord Shishio is not going to like this..." Kairie groaned.

"Oh for heaven's sake...I'm simply going for a walk by the river..." Yumi scoffed as she stood, running her hands down the front of her kimono smoothing down the small wrinkles of the silk and walked out of the room.

Walking down the wooded trail, Yumi felt exhilarated as she enjoyed the sight of the massive trees, and the rays of light peeking through the foliage, hearing the sounds of the rushing water nearby, Yumi looked around, seeing that no one had followed her, she hiked up her kimono and ran the rest of the way to the river. When she arrived she sat on a rock letting her bare feet dangle over the side to dip in the clear water.

Feeling as if she was on fire Yumi leaned forward cupping her hand to the cool water and let it drip down her neck to immediately chill the heated flesh, lifting her eyes when she heard a branch snap, Yumi froze and slowly reached for her dagger.

"You know sweetie you really shouldn't be out here all by yourself, especially when you don't have any fighting skills..." Yumi sighed and rolled her eyes as she turned and saw Kamatari walking towards her.

"Really I'd have thought you'd be glad that I'd get killed off or something, so then you'd have Lord Shishio all to yourself..." Yumi scoffed.

"That's beside the point sweetie." Kamatari laid her scythe down and sat beside the woman. "What are you doing here anyways?" she asked.

Yumi smiled as she closed her eyes and laid down on the rock, "Oh well I am laying siege to this forest, this rock shall be my throne, and the fish in the river shall be my servants."

Kamatari giggled, then frowned. "You know Lord Shishio really got worried when you passed out in the city...does he even know you're here?"

Yumi opened her eyes, to stare at the clouds and smiled as she sat up, "Kairie knows and besides it's been over a month. I'm fine...I just hadn't eaten and hadn't had much sleep that was it..." Yumi assured Kamatari wondering why she cared anyways.

"Well you better be sweetie the last thing I want is my Lord Shishio to have a broken heart." Kamatari sighed, and smirked as she added. "Although I don't know what he sees in you everyone knows I'm much more beautiful..." Kamatari teased as she ran her hands in her hair to prove her point.

Yumi chuckled even thought she and Kamatari never got along they both understood each other. Kamatari knew very well that Shishio would never leave Yumi for her, but it didn't mean she couldn't piss Yumi off from time to time.

"Well see you later sweetie I gotta go deliver a message to some prick who isn't worth crap."

"Really?"

"Yeah you know Hoji..."

Yumi barked a laugh and watched as Kamatari smiled and stood, scythe in hand and walked back down the wooded path. After about twenty minutes Yumi decided to head back, slowly standing Yumi winced and doubled over in pain, holding on to her stomach Yumi bit her lip as sweat trickled down her face. The excruciating pain refused to go away, and then darkness took her as she passed out on the rock.

Kairie bit her lip as she quietly approached Shishio as he was watching his men train, "What's the matter Kairie?" Shishio asked not bothering to look at the girl.

"Um...Lord Shishio...um..."

Shishio sighed and turned to the girl, "Take a deep breath and spit it out..." he drawled.

"Miss Yumi went for a walk by the river this evening to clear her head and she hasn't arrived back yet...it's been hours sir she usually doesn't stay out that long...and it's starting to get dark..." Kairie looked up at Shishio who now glared at the girl, taking her cue she quickly stood up and left.

Standing up Shishio left the room as well, making his way down the halls and through the numerous doors and stairs he was finally outside and quickly made his way to the river. Spying her lying on a rock, Shishio smirked 'Must have fallen asleep.' He thought as he climbed the rock he kneeled down beside her, and gently shook her. "Yumi?" Not getting a reaction Shishio turned her over and gasped, her cheeks were flushed, her breathing was shallow, she was covered in sweat, she had a fever, and she was shivering. "Damnit..." he cursed under his breath and quickly gathering her in his arms Shishio jumped in the nearest tree and hopped to the next branch of another, and continued until he was at the fortress entrance. Spotting a guard, he ordered him to fetch Kairie and the doctor; sprinting away the guard did as ordered.

Making his way to their room Shishio carefully lay her on the futon and covered her up, Kairie entered the room frantically. "Cold water..." Shishio called out, screeching to a halt Kairie quickly turned into the other room and came back with a basin and dry cloths.

"Tetsu is on his way..." getting up again Kairie fetched a few more blankets, and a clean yukata, to change her lady into. While Shishio dipped one of the cloths in the water and laid it on Yumi's forehead to try and bring down her fever.

The doctor stayed in the room for at least an hour, Yumi's fever was down and she was comfortable, Tetsu sat by her side until she woke up, he had an idea of what was wrong with her he just needed her to answer a few questions.

"Do you think it's serious?" Kairie asked worriedly. As she paced the room.

Tetsu smiled, "No calm down child...she'll be fine."

"That's what you said last time." Kairie growled, and stopped pacing when she heard a knock at the door. Quickly opening it Kairie huffed. "What do you want Soujiro?"

"Oh hello Miss Kairie, Master Shishio would like some news on Miss Yumi..." The smiling boy asked, looking to the doctor. "Doctor Tetsu?"

"She'll be all right, I just need to ask her a few questions when she wakes up...that's all, I can give him." Tetsu answered.

"Very well doctor Tetsu, thank-you..." Soujiro then quietly left the room.

A few moments later Yumi's eyes fluttered open, "Oh what happened?" she sighed.

"Miss Yumi how do you feel, are you all right?" Kairie asked quickly sitting by her lady's side.

"Miss Kairie please...Yumi what's the last thing you remember?"

"I was about to return as I stood I felt this imense pain in my stomach...then I blacked out."

"Tell me when was the last time you went through your cycle?"

Yumi looked at the doctor and bit her lip, giving him a small smile. "I noticed I was late about three weeks ago although I can't be sure...I've been so preocupied I lost track...I hadn't noticed..."

"Are you saying that Miss Yumi is with child?" Kairie asked exasperated.

Tetsu nodded, "Could be close to eight, nine weeks..." he smiled "...now you my dear I want you to stay on this futon for the next three days..." Looking to Kairie, "I want you to prepare this tea give it to her twice a day for those three days." Kairie took the packets and nodded excitedly. "Now you rest Miss Yumi I'll return tomorrow to see how you're doing." Tetsu slowly stood and left the room.

'I'm with child...' Yumi kept repeating in her head, 'How on earth do I tell Lord Shishio?...oh my...will he be angry with me?' Yumi held her breath, 'Why would he be angry...he loves me.' She assured herself, then a thought popped in her head, "Does he even want a child?" she whispered as she slowly sat up, Kairie froze at the door when she heard those words from her lady. Kairie quickly walked into the room to comfort her, Yumi had walked to the balcony and gazed out at the clouds. Kairie spotted her on the balcony and decided to give her a few moments alone to think.

Turning around Yumi noticed that Kairie was not in the room, putting on a thin haori Yumi walked out of her room and down the hall, thinking of when she was a geisha she had seen a few of her friends forced to give up the children they had birthed, most were left heartbroken, 'He wouldn't force me to give up a child...' So deep in her thoughts Yumi hadn't noticed and soon found herself outside slowly walking through the forest.

"Miss Yumi I've prepared a bath for...Miss Yumi?" Kairie quickly made her way to the balcony, "Miss Yumi...oh no..." Kairie rushed out of the room and found herself face to face with Soujiro. "Oh Kami Soujiro have you seen miss Yumi...I have to find her now..."

"No I'm afraid I haven't miss Kairie why what is the matter?"

"Please you have to help me find her, now..." Kairie begged as she ran down the hall. Totally confused Soujiro shrugged and followed the frantic handmaiden.

"Is miss Yumi ill?" Soujiro asked as he slowed his pace.

"No she sounded afraid..."

"Afraid?"

"Yes I heard her...she's with child, I think she's scared that Lord Shishio does not want it." Soujiro screeched to a halt and grabbed Kairie's arm. "What...we have to find her..." Kairie growled.

"Go tell Master Shishio, I will find her..."

"But..."

"Now..." Kairie nodded and ran towards Shishio's office.

Kairie rushed into the training hall and yelped as a sword nearly chopped her head off. Ducking down Kairie lifted her arms to protect her head. "Kairie..." She heard a rough voice growl out at her. Lifting her head she saw Shishio glare at her. "You know better than to rush in here." He ground out.

"Lord Shishio..." she whispered and quickly made her way to him, kneeling down Kairie took a breath and whispered in the samurai's ear. "It's Miss Yumi...I left her alone only for a moment, I can't find her she's gone..." Shishio turned his head to the girl murder could be seen in his eyes, "She might be afraid..."

"Of what?"

"Doctor Tetsu told us that she...she's with child..."

Shishio's eyes widened, he was totally speechless.

"I think she's afraid that you might not want it...that's what I heard her whisper before she left...Soujiro is searching for her now."

"Why the hell would she think that?" he seethed at the girl.

"I don't know..." she whispered.

"You're dismissed..." he growled. Kairie nodded and ran out of the room.

"Why the hell would she think that?" he growled to himself as he stood and made his way to their room.

Soujiro ran outside, looking at the ground for any sign that Yumi had come this way, finding light prints Soujiro ran faster and made his way towards the main road, 'Where are you going Miss Yumi?' he asked himself, screeching to a halt when the trail suddenly ended, Soujiro then ran through the woods ducking past bushes, trees and such. Quickly stopping as he spotted a figure Soujiro called out, "Miss Yumi?" Soujiro approached her, "Miss Yumi?" he tried again. Stepping in front of her Soujiro gently held her shoulders and shook her "MISS YUMI..."

"Hun?" Yumi looked up, "Soujiro...what..." Yumi looked around her totally confused, "What the hell am I doing here?" she barked.

"Miss Yumi you walked here...Miss Kairie was frantic she couldn't find you and sent me to search for you..."

Yumi again looked around... "Oh I was so deep in thought...I didn't notice...Damnit...I hate it when I do that..." she seethed.

"Come Miss Yumi we really should return..." Soujiro gently turned her around and led her back towards the main road. After a few moments Soujiro looked at her, "Um...Miss Yumi?"

"What is it?" she mumbled.

Soujiro scratched the back of his head. "Are you really with child?"

Yumi froze mid step and stumbled a bit, "What...How do you know that?"

"I told you Miss Kairie was frantic..." he smiled.

Yumi huffed and crossed he arms tilting her head towards the sky, she sighed then frowned, "Oh no you didn't...What did you tell Kairie..."

"I told her to go tell Master Shishio..."

Yumi cut him off, "About what that I was missing or that I was pregnant?"

"Well both..."

"Oh my god..." Yumi then screamed out of frustration, Soujiro looked at her curiously.

"Don't tell me you didn't want him to know...Oh my is it his child?"

"What of course it's his you idiot, I would never betray my Lord Shishio..." Yumi hit his arm with the sleeve of her haori.

"Then why are you angry...why not tell him?"

"I don't know..."

"Kairie said that you were afraid that he didn't want it...is that what's bothering you?"

Yumi bit her lip, then nodded her head.

"Master Shishio would never hurt you like that...he took me in, why would he not want this child?" he tried to reassure her.

Yumi looked at the boy and smiled, brushing away a stray tear off her cheek with her sleeve, Yumi then took a deep breath, "Take me home..."

Soujiro smiled and nodded his head.

It was midday when they arrived at the fortress, Soujiro had escorted Yumi all the way to her room. Yumi slowly closed the door, rested her forehead on the smooth surface, and closed her eyes. "Where were you?" a rough voice asked. Yumi slowly turned and licked her dry lips, Shishio was leaning against the doorframe of the balcony watching her every movement as she slowly made her way to him.  
Yumi hadn't said a word as she didn't know where to start...how to answer. "Don't make me repeat myself..." he growled. As he stood up straight.

"I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed I had left the fortress...I'm sorry..." Yumi bowed her head looking at the floor, until Shishio tilted her head up forcing her to look in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to...I just didn't know how..." she whispered.

Shishio smirked, "You didn't know how to say, 'I am with child'?" Yumi said nothing, only gazed at his eyes. "Why would you think I would not want it...I thought you knew me better?"

Yumi bit her lip, "We never discussed children...and an old memory of geisha's forced to give up their children didn't help me think straight...I kept telling myself that you wouldn't force me to go through that...that's when Soujiro found me..." Shishio chuckled and leaned down claiming her lips, Yumi closed her eyes as he deepened the kiss, shrugging off her haori and throwing it in a corner, Shishio picked up his love and laid her down on the futon, covering her with the blanket, Shishio lay down beside her holding his head up with his fist, "Are you mad at me?" she asked as she fingered his gi.

"Yes...you shouldn't be walking barefoot in the woods in nothing but a thin yukata and haori especially in your condition, I don't need you getting sick...from now on Kairie goes with you everywhere..." he ordered, and ran his right hand in her hair caressing the silken strands with his fingers. "Are you not happy that you're carrying my child?" he whispered.

Yumi quickly looked up. "Of course I am, I love you, and this child is what became of that love..." she smiled.

Shishio smirked, and gently pushed her down, "That it did..." he whispered, lightly kissing her lips, and caressing the now hot flesh of her skin beneath her yukata pulling it open, Yumi giggled then moaned as he sucked at the pale skin of her throat. Shishio shrugged off his gi as he teased Yumi under the covers and kissed her passionately, Yumi wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved above her, trapping her beneath his body. Yumi then lifted her left leg and wrapped it around his waist. "You should be punished for making me worry like that..." he growled in her ear as he nipped the skin with his teeth.

Yumi grinned and lightly pushed him back, revealing her naked body to his crimson eyes, "Then please do with me as you wish..." she smiled, Shishio smirked and proceeded in making her scream out in ecstasy.

When she woke up Yumi was surprised to still find Shishio by her side holding her rather protectively in his strong arms, she smiled as she tried to sit up, his arms would constrict around her waist pulling her closer to his body, even in sleep he refused to let her go. Looking over her shoulder, Shishio was in a peaceful sleep his left arm pillowing his head, she could feel his breath as it tickled the back of her neck in turn making her shiver. Slowly turning in his embrace Yumi rested her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes failing to notice the crimson eyes that slowly opened. Smiling Shishio lowered his head to her neck kissing it lightly, then closed his eyes as sleep slowly took him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Waking up from her bed Yumi yawned and stretched her arms, she was now at a little over four months pregnant, rolling to her side Yumi moaned and squinted her eyes as the sun shone itself through the balcony doors that were left open. Covering her head with the dark silk sheets, Yumi could hear someone running around, "Kairie for heaven's sake, it's too early..." she groaned peeking through the covers.

"I'm sorry Miss Yumi I have so much to do..." Kairie apologized, still excited to the fact that there was going to be a baby crawling within the fortress soon.

"Kairie..." Yumi sat up watching as the girl rushed to her side. "The baby will be born in another five months...trust me there is still time..." she smiled. "Now breathe and stop exhausting yourself..."

Kairie laughed, "Yes of course, I'll try..."

Yumi slowly stood and got dressed, she smiled as she felt the lump in her stomach, and giggled as she thought. 'I'll get to meet you soon little one...'

Standing by Shishio's side as he adressed his men Yumi frowned at one of the leaders of the group who took orders from Usui. Ketie always seemed to look at her with lust filled eyes, whenever he did Yumi would always finger the hilt of the dagger that was hidden within her kimono. 'Stop looking at me like that.' She growled, Shishio turned to her as he dismissed his men.

"Yumi?" Yumi looked up and smiled as he offered his right arm, resting his left one on the hilt of his katana, "You seem quite distant today...are you all right?"

"Oh yes...just thinking..." she lied.

"About?" Shishio asked knowing very well that she was hiding something.

"If it's a boy or a girl..." she smiled sweetly. "Which would you prefer?" she asked in turn.

"Doesn't matter...if it's a boy he'll be well trained to kill off any threatening opponent...While if it's a girl..." he smirked, "I'll kill off any man who would dare lay a hand on her..." he chuckled.

Yumi giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes enjoying the quiet moment, until it was ruined by such an annoying voice.

"My Lord Shishio...we should start looking through the plans for the battleship ...Lord Shishio?"

"Not today Hoji..." Shishio ordered as he led Yumi through a door.

"But sir...the Purgatory?" Shishio turned to his subordinate and glared at the man, taking the hint Hoji kept his mouth shut and bowed his head. "Of course sir...tomorrow then."

Sliding the shoji shut behind him, Shishio smirked, "Are you up for a dip in the springs Yumi?"

"Mmmm that would be nice..."

Three months later

Opening a weary eye Shishio looked around the bedroom, now at seven months, Yumi seemed to glow as motherhood agreed with her, parting her yukata at her stomach Shishio gently caressed it and smiled as he felt a tiny kick. Groaning at the sudden chill Yumi turned to her right to snuggle up to her love. Shishio chuckled as he covered her with the blankets.

"Miss Yumi..." Kairie gently shook her, still feeling extremely tired Yumi opened her eyes and glared, "Time to wake up, Miss Yumi..." Kairie chirped. Yumi slowly sat up and yelped, "What wrong?" Kairie grabbed her shoulder.

Yumi smiled "This little one's going to be a fighter, that's for sure." Kairie laughed as she helped her mistress on her feet. Yumi was huge, although Kairie was always by her side she would often lose her balance and stumble.

A few hours later Yumi was walking down the hall supporting her weight on the wall she had managed to get away from Kairie. "Didn't Tetsu restrict you to bedrest Yumi?" Yumi smiled as she had been caught.

"I'm three steps away from our room, how did you know?" she frowned.

Shishio smirked, "You should be in bed..." he warned then heard a faint voice within his room.

"Miss Yumi?" Kairie called out, "Oh no not again..." Kairie rushed out of the room and screeched to a halt as she nearly plowed into Shishio. "Lord Shishio..." she gasped.

"Lose someone?" he chuckled.

"Miss Yumi, you have got to stop doing that...you scared the hell out of me." she scolded.

"Really you two worry too much..." Yumi sighed as she walked back into the bedroom, settling herself down on a sofa that was set up outside on the balcony.

"You're dismissed Kairie..." Shishio ordered as he followed Yumi to the balcony "And you...you know very well that in your condition you shouldn't be strolling off like that..."

"I just wanted to stretch my legs for a bit..."

"You can do so after the little one is born..."

"You expect me to stay on my back for two months...I'll go insane." She growled.

Shishio sighed, "While pregnant you're impossible to argue with..." he mused.  
Yumi turned to him as he sat next to her and as she smiled sweetly, Shishio laughed. "Oh alright...Come let's go to the river..."

"I get to go outside...yay." She chirped, as she took his hand. Shishio gently pulled her up and led her outside. As they walked through the forest, Yumi smiled as she saw a blanket and half a dozen pillows were laid down on the ground Yumi crossed her arms and gave a questionning look to Shishio, "You were planning on bringing me here in the first place, weren't you?"

Shishio chuckled as he helped her sit and get comfortable. Yumi leaned against her Lord Shishio and smiled as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sounds of the forest and the warmth of the sun. Shishio growled as he suddenly sat up and turned his body to protect Yumi's. Opening her eyes Yumi looked around, and rolled her eyes as she rested her head on Shishio's back.

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed Soujiro..."

"I'm sorry Master Shishio, Miss Yumi...but Usui has sent one of his leaders here with the information that you wanted." Soujiro informed his master.

"Yes it seems that the police army will be gathering it's troops, apparently they somehow found out where the fortress is..." Ketie answered, as he glanced at Yumi for a brief moment.

Noticing the glance Shishio grunted. "When do they plan to attack?"

"They expect to be ready within the next few months..." Ketie continued.

"Is that all?" Shishio thought for a moment.

"Yes sir..." Ketie answered.

"Then you're dismissed..." Ketie bowed his head looking at Yumi again then turned to leave, the moment he was out of sight Shishio growled. "Soujiro...he's hiding something follow him."

"Yes sir...by the way how are you and the little one doing Miss Yumi?" he smiled.

"Better now that he's gone..." she scowled.

Soujiro looked at her confused. Seeing this Shishio explained. "It seems that Ketie has a thing for Yumi...make a note of this Soujiro if he ever lays a hand on her, kill him at once..."

"Yes Master Shishio...well I better get going then..." Soujiro waved at the two and turned to follow Ketie.

A few days later Soujiro had returned to the fortress, "Well?" Shishio asked.

"You were right Master Shishio, Usui is hiding something, though I'm sorry to say I was not able to find out what it was..."

Shishio smirked, he knew very well that Usui wanted him dead, he could handle him easily but what was he planning... "He probably has something planned for when the police army decide to attack." He laughed, "We'll be ready..."

Two months later

The police were surrounding Shishio's fortress within Mount Hiei, Shishio looked on as his men were getting into position. Smiling he gave the order to attack and watched the slaughter he knew very well that they wouldn't be able to get anywhere near his fortress. Though he did sense that something was wrong for a brief moment he hadn't seen Usui or any of his men on the field the thought of Ketie and the looks he gave Yumi popped in his head. '...No he wouldn't, Damnit he's using the attack as a diversion.' "Soujiro..." he called, to the boy.

"Yes Master Shishio?" he smiled.

"Something's not right...get Yumi and Kairie out of the fortress..."

"Alright..." Soujiro bowed and ran off.

Arriving at the fortress Soujiro gasped Shishio's and Yumi's room was thrashed, as if there had been a struggle, "Miss Yumi..." he called out and searched the room. "Master Shishio's not gonna like this..." Spotting a little blood on the floor near the balcony, Soujiro climbed up on the railing and leapt down as he found at least a dozen footprints. Following them Soujiro ran into a few of Shishio's soldiers led by Kamatari, getting into a Battou-joutsu stance they looked at the boy fearfully. "What are you doing here?" Soujiro asked.

"What the hell are you doing kiddo...we're not the enemy." she chirped.

"Miss Yumi and Kairie have been taken...would you please go inform Master Shishio, while I track them down?" he asked politely.

"What do you mean taken?" Kamatari continued.

"There was a struggle...they were taken...hurry..." he answered as he continued to follow the tracks.

Kamatari chuckled, "What's so funny." One of the soldier's asked.

"Ah...Lord Shishio's gonna make those assholes suffer once he gets his hands on them..." she smiled. And made her way to Shishio.

"Why would he do that?"

"Oh haven't you heard..." she turned to the soldier, "Yumi's pregnant and is about to give birth any day now." She giggled. The other soldier's eyes went wide.

As Kairie led Yumi back to her bed, Yumi winced at the pain she felt in her back, "Would you like anything else Miss Yumi?" she asked as she watched her lie down.

"No thank-you Kairie I just want to lie here, and close my eyes...that's all."

"Would you like me to open the balcony doors to let in a breeze?"

Yumi smiled, "That would be nice..."

Kairie quickly made her way to the doors, and gasped as she saw six figures hiding within the shadows, "What the...NOOOO..." Kairie screamed as they rushed within the room, two men had grabbed Kairie while the other four went after Yumi as she was in her ninth month Yumi had a hard time fighting back. As the women struggled Kairie bit one of the men holding her drawing blood the man backhanded her sending her crashing into a wall, picking her up again, the men carried the women out of the fortress.

Yumi was still struggling as she was carried within a tent in the woods, Kairie had been knocked unconscious, Yumi yelped as the four men nearly dropped her to the floor. Glaring at them as they left Yumi crawled over to Kairie and shook her gently, "Kairie...Kairie wake up..." Yumi smiled as Kairie groaned slowly opening her eyes.

"Oh what hit me...owww..." Suddenly remembering what had happened Kairie quickly sat up, "Miss Yumi...oh gods...are you all right?" she cried. Yumi nodded, sighed and looked around.

Suddenly someone entered the tent. "Well now I trust that my men has treated you well...Miss Yum...what the hell?" Ketie's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw that Yumi was well...pregnant, aparently Shishio had kept it a secret, in order to protect her and the child, only a select few knew. Eyeing her over Ketie growled at the bruises that adorned her wrists, arms, neck and face, then glared at her stomach. Smirking he slowly made his way to her kneeling down he grasped her chin and forced her to look in his eyes. "I can't believe how a woman as beautiful as you would fall for that disfigured man...I can understand if it's for power though...that's why I joined, though I am shocked now that I find out that you are carrying his child." He chuckled as he licked the side of her face, "I didn't know he was still able...with his injuries..."

"Get away from me...don't touch me..." Yumi growled as she pushed him off her and slapped him hard in the face. In a fit of rage at her actions Ketie, back handed her, Yumi actually saw stars from the force of the blow as she fell to the ground on her side, Kairie quickly leaned over her in order to protect both mother and child. Wrapping her arms around her stomach to protect her baby Yumi turned away from him breathing deeply she leaned her head on the cool surface of the cold ground. Ketie paced the room trying to calm himself a bit then went to her, pulling Kairie off her he then fisted her hair and forced Yumi to look up, "Now you listen my little flower, soon you'll be mine...after this abomination is born..." he tapped at her stomach. "...and killed you will come to my chambers and please me as you did Shishio..." he growled and smirked as he saw the fear in Yumi's eyes. Letting her go Ketie left the tent a guard at the door, "They don't leave this tent..." he ordered. As the flaps fell to hide them from view of all the soldiers outside Yumi waited for a moment, Kairie went to her and wrapped her arms around her best friend and held her tightly as she quietly cried.

"Hi..." Kamatari chirped, "Lord Shishio..." she sang out.

"What is it Kamatari?" Shishio was leaning against a tree deep in thought watching the last of the police as they were killed off.

"Oh well Soujiro asked me to give you a message, let's see..." Kamatari looked up and tapped her lip with her index finger, "Oh yes Yumi and a...Kairie were taken...he's tracking them down as we speak..."

"What?" Shishio stood straight and growled, "Where?"

Kamatari smiled, and led him towards where she had met Soujiro. Kneeling down Shishio studied the footprints, "They seem to be heading north...isn't that where Usui's camp is?" Kamatari asked as she followed him through the trees.

"That it is Kamatari, I was expecting something from him, but not this..." he seethed.

"Miss Yumi...please try and calm down, take deep breaths...that's it..." Kairie tried everything she could to try and calm her but Yumi was too afraid for the baby.

"What are we going to do..." she whispered.

"Shhh we'll think of something...don't worry..." Kairie looked around the tent and frowned, she had no idea what the hell she was looking for. Hearing only noise at the front of the tent, Kairie tore open the bottom of her kimono and took out the two kunais that she had sewn in for her protection...just in case she was attacked, carefully Kairie slid the kunai down the side of the tent and looked outside...forest, nothing but trees, smiling she quickly looked to Yumi then frowned as she heard noise outside, piercing a small hole Kairie tore off a thin strand of her kimono and quickly tied off the tear she had made, making her way to Yumi, Kairie hid her kunai back in her kimono, and making a tear in Yumi's, Kairie slid the other within the sleeve to hide it for her. Smiling her thanks Yumi took a breath and glared at the soldier who had entered with food and water.

After about twenty minutes, Kairie listened carefully to the soldiers who were cheering outside, aparently they were victorious during battle, that meant that Ketie would soon come back. Deciding to take the chance Kairie returned to the back of the tent and looked outside, there still was no one, "Miss Yumi the battle is over, Lord Shishio will be looking for you...we have to leave before that bastard comes back we might be able to hide out in the forest..." she whispered. Yumi nodded as Kairie helped her to her feet.

Checking again if the coast was clear Kairie held on to Yumi as she led her out of the tent.

Soujiro ran through the forest following the tracks, hearing men cheering in joy, Soujiro jumped up in a tree and looked at the men, and spotted Ketie coming out of a tent with a smug look on his face, Soujiro had to strain to hear the conversation, "Lord Usui, has given the orders we attack Shishio and his men at dawn while their resting." He ordered.

"What about the women?"

"The servant you can have, I don't care about her...Have a doctor come for Yumi...the moment that child is born I want you to drown it..."

"But sir...a baby?"

"Do as I say or you'll join it..." Ketie growled.

"Yes sir..." the soldier answered not too pleased with the task he was given.

Soujiro smirked "Well now Lord Shishio will not be too happy about that...though it might be fun to watch Ketie's futile attempts to run with his legs severed..." Soujiro smiled, then dropped down from his perch, Soujiro walked in the camp, the soldiers all stopped cheering and stared at the boy, smiling Soujiro walked up to the tent that held Yumi and her servant, "Well hello there mister soldier, tell me has any harm come to Miss Yumi and Miss Kairie, because if there was Master Shishio will not be to pleased about that he surely won't..."

"What...how did...wha..." the soldier mumbled as he looked to the boy totally shocked.

"Would you be so kind as to step aside...I'm afraid that if you don't I'll have no choice but to kill you..." Soujiro grinned as he scratched the back of his head. Fearing for his life the soldier backed off.

Soujiro entered the tent and sighed as he spotted the flap opening when a breeze passed by. "Master Shishio is definetly not going to like this..." Walking through the flap Soujiro took to the trees.

"Kairie...I can't..." Yumi breathed. "I can't..." she cried.

"Alright we'll just rest for a bit, here sit..." she whispered as she leaned Yumi against the tree, Yumi closed her eyes and started breathing deeply. Kairie took out her kunai and sat beside her.

"Say that again..." Ketie growled.

"The kid came here looking for them...he said that if they were harmed that he was going to kill us."

"How the hell would he know that we have them?" The soldier just shook his head.  
"Where are they?"

"We don't know...they're not in the tent..." Ketie screamed and punched the soldier knocking him to the ground. Stomping in the tent he saw the flap, rushing out through it Ketie ran within the forest.

Yumi's eyes snapped open and she screamed in agony as a jolt of pain went through her entire body, Kairie immediately muffled her scream with her hands, as the pain seemed to cease, Kairie helped Yumi lie down flat on her back. Yumi had tears in her eyes, "Oh Kami...not yet...please don't come out yet..." she cried.

"Shhhh..." Kairie tried to calm her as she held her hand, and ran her hand on her stomach. Hearing a branch snap Kairie saw the horror on Yumi's face as another contraction hit her, bitting down on her lip Kairie saw blood trickling down Yumi's mouth, ripping up her sleeve Kairie told Yumi to bite down on that instead. "Everything's going to be alright..." Kairie assured her.

"Well it seems I won't have to wait to long until you're mine after all..." Ketie chuckled as he slowly made his way towards the women as he was about to grasp Kairie to pull her back, Kairie quickly turned and slashed the man on the chest with the kunai. "You bitch..." he growled and threw her to the ground wrapping his hands around her throat, and slowly started to suffocate her.

Suddenly Ketie felt cold steel at his throat, releasing his grip on Kairie. Ketie backed off. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you Miss Yumi, Miss Kairie..." Soujiro smiled then turned to Ketie, "You on the other hand have a few questions to answer to..." Soujiro chirped as he leaned back and slammed his elbow in the man's jaw knocking him out. Kairie immediately scrambled to Yumi's side, "Oh dear...we better get Miss Yumi to doctor Tetsu..." Soujiro looked at them curious.

"There's no time..." Kairie lifted Yumi's kimono, and gasped... "I see a head..." she smiled.

"Is there anything I can do?" Soujiro asked.

"Yes be quiet...find something to wrap this little one in...and clean that sword of yours..." Yumi couldn't hold back anymore, taking a deep breath she let out a scream.

Shishio and Kamatari were walking through Usui's encampment, Shishio was filled with rage killing off a few soldiers to prove his point, "Where is Ketie?" he growled.

"I don't know sir he just ran off into the woods a few moments ago..." Shishio was about to cut the man's head off until they heard a scream in the woods.

"Oh my I hope that's not Yumi...that can't be her..." Kamatari for some odd reason suddenly became worried.

Quickly walking into the woods, they stopped until they heard another scream then rushed off towards it.

"Anything else Miss Kairie?" Soujiro looked at her.

"One more push Miss Yumi then he's out...just one more..." she encouraged. Taking a deep breath, Yumi groaned as she pushed, totally exhausted Yumi fell back to the ground, "There you go that's it...ohhh hello..." Kairie cooed as she cleaned off the baby and cleared out his airway, and instructed Soujiro to cut the imbelical cord. Wrapping up the now crying baby in Soujiro's shirt, Kairie went to Yumi's side, they both had tears in their eyes. "You have a son my lady..." she smiled.

Yumi wearily opened her eyes and caressed his cheek.

Soujiro tensed as he felt someone rushing to their position, getting into a defensive stance Soujiro prepared to attack.

Shishio suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Lord Shishio?" Kamatari looked around, she then saw the grin on her Lord's face. "What?"

"Listen..." he instructed.

Kamatari kept quiet for a moment, then heard a baby's cry.

"Well we better hurry don't you think?" she chirped.

"That we should..." he answered.

As Soujiro was about to swing his sword he hesitated as he saw his master, "Oh Master Shishio...it's about time you got here...see..." Soujiro moved out of Shishio's view. Yumi's and Shishio's eyes locked for a moment then she screamed again.

Kairie laid her hand on Yumi's stomach and felt a small kick. "Oh my..." Quickly standing up Kairie handed the baby to Soujiro.

"What wait..." he yelped as he held the babe awkwardly.

"Shut-up..." she growled.

"Kairie what's wrong?" Shishio asked as he knelt down next to Yumi.

"There's another..." she whispered as she guided the babe out.

"Ah how sweet twins..." Kamatari giggled.

"I can't..." Yumi cried she was totally exhausted, Shishio bent down to her ear and caressed her cheek.

"Yes you can Yumi, just take a few deep breaths and push. You were looking forward to meeting them weren't you?" Yumi smiled and nodded, Shishio gazed in her eyes as she birthed her second babe, a few moments later a cry was heard, Shishio smirked and gave Yumi a light kiss.

Soujiro gave the boy to Kamatari while he cut the cord again, Kairie cleaned up the baby, ripping apart her kimono, she wrapped the little girl in it and brought her to Yumi's side, "And now a daughter..." she smiled.

Shishio grinned as he looked at his son, then at his daughter, brushing a few strands of hair away from Yumi's face, he sighed she had passed out, "Will Yumi be all right?"

Kairie looked at her and frowned, "She's exhausted...we really should take these three back to doctor Tetsu..."

Shishio nodded as he picked up Yumi, Kamatari was babbling at the boy, while Kairie rocked the girl in her arms, Soujiro smiled as he gently shook her little hand.

"Um master Shishio, What should I do with him..."

Shishio glanced over his shoulder, "Drag him back to the fortress..."

A few hours later Yumi slowly opened her eyes, and moaned as she closed them again, suddenly flashes of Ketie invaded her mind, feeling at her stomach Yumi gasped and tried to sit up, but a bandaged hand held her down with a firm but gentle grip. "Lord Shishio?" Shishio smirked and leaned down kissing her lips softly. "Where..." Yumi panicked, Shishio pointed to her right, quickly turning her head, she gasped as her son Tamiko and daughter Teiya were asleep by her side. "Ohhh..." Yumi caressed their cheeks and ran her fingers in their auburn hair as they slowly opened their crimson eyes, "They're perfect..." she cried. Shishio chuckled, as he pulled her to him and laid her down.

"You need to rest Yumi..." Shishio ordered covering her with the blanket.

Yumi frowned... "What happened to Ketie...he..." Shishio silenced her by placing his thumb to her lips.

"Don't worry about him...he wanted to drown our children...he's suffered the same fate..." he chuckled, "...and Usui...Well his eye of the heart now has a sword through it...now sleep..." Yumi sighed as she slowly closed her eyes, glancing at her twins one last time before sleep took her.

The End...

So what ya think Good...Bad...sequel maybe...


End file.
